


Turn into something beautiful

by asleepymaple



Category: TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:42:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23556256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asleepymaple/pseuds/asleepymaple
Summary: That one time Mew ordered flowers for himself and second time just to see someone, the third to see him again, and then the flowers never stopped coming.
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

**Mew** was watching some movie on the television showing how happy girls feel when they receive flowers. _What’s with flowers?_ Does it have a happy pill on it or something? Mew was feeling kind of sad so he wanted to test it out. He goes through this online flower shop that delivers straight through your doorstep. He is not knowledgeable when it comes to different kinds of flowers and instead opted for the ‘surprise them’ option. Guessing that it means you get random kind of flowers that they will choose for you. A safe option for Mew then.

He was preparing some sandwiches in the kitchen when the bell rang. It’s been almost an hour since he placed the order and it said it does take one to two hours to prepare and deliver. Opening the gate, his eyes met with big yellow flowers and white tiny ones. _They are pretty_. As he shifted his eyes to the one who delivered, he felt like the yellows from the big flowers spread through his system, and his surroundings, instantaneously covering every corner there is, while the tiny flowers rain down on every part. It sounds so fucking unreal for Mew but that’s what he is honestly feeling right now seeing such a gorgeous man in front of him holding flowers.

“Hi” the guy said with a smile and Mew just wanted to melt right there and then hearing his cute voice. This is the time Mew’s brain decided to not work so he just kept staring at the guy while the scenario of yellows and tiny flowers raining is continuously felt through his system. “Flowers delivery!” The guy said in a happy tone. Mew has to force his self to answer so he won’t look stupid. “O-oh yeah, I, uh, thanks.” _Way to go brain. Way to go smartass_.

He carefully held the flowers as the guy handed it on him. “How much is it?” Mew asked while still staring at the flowers. “Ah sir the flowers are already paid by the person who sent this to you.” He can feel the softness of his voice. “Who sent them?” It’s a joke to ask this but he has to hear his voice again. “Er, that we can’t disclose since the purchaser chose to not say.” That softness is trying to embrace him, Mew can feel it inside. He can’t help but stare at his beauty again. “What are these flowers?” The man’s face light up hearing the question. “These yellow ones are sunflowers. They are happy flowers and they symbolise adoration and loyalty. While these tiny flowers are called daisies, they symbolise innocence and purity.” The love he has for these things can be heard and felt through his voice. “Thank you for explaining, it means a lot.” New knowledge to be added in his brain. “Oh it’s my job so it’s a given but its also a pleasure of mine.” Knowing what the flowers symbolises makes Mew feel like these are especially made for him. He held the flowers tighter, “how long have you been doing this?” He then realise that it must have been a personal question. “I, uh, ‘m sorry. I was just curious.” The slight panic must have been evident because he hears the guy giggle. _Did he just giggle?_ Mew feels his insides blushing. “It’s okaaaay.” He cutely reassured him. “For two years. I initially started after I graduated.”

“That’s actually nice.” He meant to say cute but his mind won’t let him.

“Yes it is.” Cutely nodding and agreeing to him.

It felt like they have been standing there for a long time and he does not want to not see him but they are clearly strangers to each other. So, “Thank you for the flowers. It made me happy for real.”

“I am happy you are happy then.” The guy has this genuine smile on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

That smile kept him happy for so long. The feelings he felt from the guy with the flowers is stuck in his insides. And the urge to order another flowers just to see him again gets stronger on the third day after. Now he understands how those girls in the movies feel when they received flowers. But he’s been thinking if this happiness is from the flowers or the man who delivered them or is it because the man delivered the flowers. He is thinking harder if he should just get the man’s number or ask him out on a date but the ‘what-ifs’ on his mind are heavy.

It’s exactly Monday, the day he ordered flowers last week. He busied himself with work so as to stop his mind from thinking about that man. But it’s been a week and he still remembers the feeling from that day even when his face seems vague already. His body moved on its own resulting with the bell ringing and a product of a man with flowers once again.

He received the same set of flowers and Mew isn’t complaining even when he chose the ‘surprise them’ option again. _He loves the flowers_. At this point he feels like he owns them now.

“Hi! More happy pure flowers for this week!” He looks as dashing as he is when he first saw him. Now it feels right to have another moment with him. “Yeah thank you. I needed the happiness for this week.” He wholeheartedly says those words while staring at those galaxy eyes. He hugged the flowers to his chest and softly caresses the petals. Just a bit of time, he prays. Just a bit of time with him please.

“Have you figured out who sends them?” The guy asked.

“Hmm, I guess.” He smiled at him and the guy had the audacity to bite his lip and smiled back.

“Is there somehow a reason to why I received the same flowers?”

“Do you hope for a different kind of flowers?”

He shakes his head lightly, “No I was just curious.”

“I think the flower suits you and is meant for you. A message or something.”

“Message?” _What message?_

“Flowers are given with unseeable message attached to it. Like I’m giving these flowers to you and the attached message to it is because I want you to be happy.” The man patiently explained to him.

“Oh. I see” So he guess that whoever decided to choose these flowers for him wants him to be happy.

“Does every customer of yours receive sunflowers? I mean, don’t you want to make your customers happy?” He may be trying to drag the time with him.

“Good question but there is definitely a million types of flowers out there so the options are wide open.”

“Are the millions of flowers available in your shop?” He said innocently.

He heard the soft giggle before the answer, “No dear, I don’t think our shop can accommodate that many.” The smile is clear in his voice.

_Dear?_ Mew did not hear wrong right? He called him _dear_. He wanted to ask but maybe its just a normal thing for the guy. They parted with only one word on his mind and new moments that can suffice for a week.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hello this is my first time writing a fic so I do apologise if there are grammatical errors. I'd appreciate comments and suggestions, (and even kudos)~


End file.
